Snakefang's Destiny
by Flameclaw2307
Summary: Snakekit is born in IvyClan and aims to be the best warrior, but when bad things start happening, will Snakefang be able to stop the villain?
1. Alliances

ALLIANCES

IvyClan

Leader: Blazestar- dark ginger tom

Deputy: Leopardflower- unusually spotted golden she-cat

Med. cat: Fawnwind- light brown she cat with a white bellly, tail tip, and paws ,has amber eyes (Submitted by: Kaylee Collins)

Apprentice: Shallowpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Amberstep, a black she-cat with a white belly, an orange colored front paw, other paws are white , has a white tipped tail. (Submitted by: Kayla Belshe)

Wolfsong- silver she-cat with white chest, paws and tail with black stripes and light green eyes (Submitted by: Sam Toy)

Tigerblaze- ginger tom with white chest and paws, green eyes

(Submitted by Sam Toy)

Snowtail- a pure white she-cat with black front paws, a black tipped tail and black ears, emerald green eyes. (Submitted by: Nway Aye)

Puddlesplash- silver she-cat with black splash-like markings

Apprentice: Foxpaw-dark ginger she-cat

Cloverclaw- light brown tabby tom

Rushstripe- quick black and brown tom

Blizzardfall- white tom with black paws

Bumblegorse- golden tom with black stripes

Ivyflake- light ginger she-cat with white spots

Apprentices:

Foxpaw- dark ginger she-cat

Queens:

Darkflower- black she-cat with piercing green eyes and white tail tip. (Tigerblaze's mate)

Kits: Snakekit- black she-cyflake- at with green eyes and white paws

Pebblestrike- dark brown she-cat (Cloverclaw's mate)

Kits: Clawkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Pricklestream- brown tom with ragged fur

Larkdust- silver she-cat

LogClan

Leader: Eaglestar- brown tom wih white chest and paws and green eyes

Deputy: Rockcloud- stone colored tom

Medicine cat: Leafstrike- cream she-cat

Warriors:

Waspflight-brown tabby tom

Archleaf- brown she-cat with a long tail

Pikefern- black tom with golden eyes

Hollyhawk- white tom with green eyes and sharp claws

Barkstripe- white she-cat with brown stripes

Willowblaze- cream she-cat with ginger feet

Apprentice: Jaypaw- silver tom

Yellowspring- golden tom with brown eyes

Dewpelt- blue-ish colored she-cat

Sandystream- dusty brown tom

Apprentice: Blackpaw- black tom

Apprentices:

Blackpaw- black tom

Jaypaw- silver tom

Queens: None

Elders:

Oddlight- white she-cat with one blue and one yellow eye

CloudClan

Leader: Dapplestar- black she-cat with white splotches

Deputy: Duskspots- smoky gray tom with darker gray spots

Medicine cat: Runningsplash- gray tom with black paws

Apprentice: Sunpaw- yellowish tom

Warriors:

Thistlesong- dark brown tom with a black tail

Duckfeather- brown she-cat with feather- like marks

Paleclaw- pale ginger tom

Apprentice: Birdpaw- calico she-cat

Vixenleap- calico she-cat with brown eyes

Kinktail- stone colored tom with a bent tail

Flowernose- cream she-cat

Shinedapple- golden she-cat with cream spots

Queens:

Brownsky- dark brown she-cat with a white mark on her forehead

Kit: Marigoldkit- light gray she with yellow eyes

Elders: None


	2. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

The moon was high in the sky when Fawnwind came into Blazestar's den. „Blazestar, Blazestar, wake up!" she whispered. „What is it, Fawnwind?" the ginger tom muttered sleepily. „I've had a prophecy!" she gasped. Blazestar's ears shot up and he straightened instatly. „What? Tell me!" he said. „Darkglow came to me in a dream." Said Fawnwind. „_My mother..." _thought Blazestar. „She said that danger is coming and that „Two fangs will clash, a Snake and a Fox. The Snake must emerge victorious for the Ivy to prevail." she quoted. „Fangs? Fox, snake?" said Blazestar. „What could this mean?" „I guess only time will tell..." said Fawnwind and wished her leader good night. However, Blazestar couldn't sleep. _„What if my daughter, Foxpaw is the Fox?" _he thought and shivered. _„No, she's a good and noble cat!"_ he told himself and forced his eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 1

Snakekit lay in the nursery when someone poked her side. „Come on, Snakekit! It's time to go explore!" Snakekit opened her eyes. „Good morning, Clawkit..." she muttered, and rubbed her left eye with a paw. She stood up and tiptoed out of the nursery with Clawkit, not wanting to disturb her mother, Darkflower. „Where are you going?" asked Darkflower from her nest. _„Mouse dung!" _thought Snakekit. „I wante to explore camp with Clawkit, I didn't wanna wake you up." she said. „Well, you know you're both too young to go out, only two moons old!" Darkflower pointed out. Snakekit's ears went down. „Oh, leave them be!" said Pebblestrike, Clawkit's mother. Darkflower sighed. „I don't want my little she-cat hurt." she said. „Don't worry, Darkflower! I'll heep her safe!" said Clawkit and puffed out his chest. Snakekit giggled. Darkflower laughed too. „All right, Clawkit, but watch out not to get under anycat's paws!" warned his mother. „Don't worry mom, we'll be fine." Said Clawkit and with a wave of their tails in goodbye, they raced outside. „Thanks for helping me out there!" said Snakekit. „What are friends for?" replied Clawkit. Then, Foxpaw came up. „Hello, kits! First time out?" she asked. „Yup!" said Snakekit and Clawkit. „Want me to show you around?" she offered. The kits bounced in reply. Foxpaw chuckled. „Follow me, then!"

Foxpaw led them to a big rock in the center of the clearing. „This is the IvyRock!" she said. „Blazestar stands here when he adresses the Clan." she explained. Snakekit could see why it was called IvyRock. It was a huge rock, obviously, and ivy hung from it. „Wow!" gasped Clawkit. „Pretty cool, huh? I'm gonna be up there someday!" said Foxpaw. „Not if _I _beat you to it!" said Snakekit. They all laughed. „You're an ambitious little one, huh?" Foxpaw joked. Snakekit nodded with a smile. Foxpaw led them to a huge bramble bush. „This is the warriors' den." said Foxpaw. Snakekit realized that it was almost Sunhigh by now. Her belly growled. She blushed. „You should go and have some milk." said Foxpaw. „I have to go train anyway, I'll show you the other dens toorrow." she said and left to find her mentor. Snakekit flicked her tail. „She's nice." Clawkit nodded. „Yea, she's really cool!" „Clawkit has a crush!" Snakekit laughe. „Do not, I just said she was cool, come on, Snakekit, yo said she was nice too!" he complained. „I was just joking, mouse-brain! said Snakekit as they entered the nursery. „Mom, we're back!" she called. „Good, come and eat." said Pebblestrike and Darkflower. The kits, suckled and lay down to rest.


	4. Chapter 2

**Note: The leader's den is under the IvyRock just like in the old TC camp!**

The next morning Foxpaw continued her tour. „This is the apprentices' den." she said pointing to a rock which had a crack that served as the entrance. „Only a few moons and I'll be out of there!" Foxpaw boasted. Snakekit got annoyed by her boasting, but kept quiet. „Next, the medicine cat's den." She pointed to a larger rock with a crack entrance. There was a hole dug next to it. „What's the hole for?" asked Clawkit. „Herb storing." said Foxpaw. „Cool!" exclaimed Snakekit. „Hello, young ones!" said Fawnwind. „Hello Fawnwind!" said Foxpaw, Clawkit and Snakekit. Fawnwind suddenly remembered the prophecy. _What if they're the ones?_ she thought. They moved on. „Lastly, the elders' den!" announce Foxpaw. It was a fallen log. Pricklestream was snoring loudly, so the cats covered their ears. „Watch out for him, he's as prickly and grumpy as his name suggests!" warne Foxpaw. Larkdust was sleeping beside him, so the cats tiptoed away. Then Rushstripe came up. „Hi kits!" „Daddy!" said Snakekit and nuzzled him. Rushstripe licked her head. „I'm surprised your mother lets you out." he said and chuckled. „Trust me, Rushstripe, me too..." said Snakekit. „Rushstripe!" called Leopardflower. „Gotta go patrol, bye!" he licked his kit's head again and ran off.

**Sorry it's so short, but I need inspiration!**


	5. Chapter 3

**I'm gonna do a huge time skip, I really had no idea what else to write about their kithood.**

Four moons later:

Snakit yawned as her mother woke her up. "What is it mom?" she asked. "Your apprentice ceremony is about to begin." said Darkflower. "What?!" Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Snakekit quickly stood up and padded out of the nursery. Darkflower stopped her at the entrance and licked her fur clean. "Stop it mom, I'm fine the way I look now!" she argued. "Fine, fine, go on..." said Darkflower with a smile. They padded over to Clawkit and Pebblestrike. Rushstripe sat down beside his mate and licked her ear with a proud look at Snakekit.

"IvyClan cats gather!" called Blazestar from the IvyRock. When everyone gathered, he raised his tail for silence. "This is a very important day. The day we make two kits apprentices. Clawkit, Snakekit, step forward!" he said. The crowd of cats parted to let them pass. Snakekit was shaking from excitement. Clawkit came forward with his head held high. Snakekit followed him quickly. "Snakekit, Clawkit, you have reached the age of 6 moons, which is, as you know, the age when kits become apprentices." He jumped down from the IvyRock and came up to the kits. "Clawkit, from this moment on,until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Clawpaw. Your mentor will be..." He made a dramatic pause. "Bumblegorse!" he announced and beckoned the golden tom forward. Bublegorse looked slightly surprised as he padded forward and touched noses with his new apprentice. "You have trained hard under the mentorship of Ivyflake,Bumblegorse. I expect you to pass all you have learned from her to this young apprentice." Bumblegorse dipped his head and withdrew to the side with Clawpaw. Blazestar stood in front of Snakekit. She was still shaking, but kept her head and tail high. "Snakekit, from this moment on,until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Snakepaw. Your mentor will be..." He made a dramatic pause again. "Amberstep!" he said as the black she-cat padded forward. She smiled at Snakepaw and touched noses with her. "Amberstep, you have learned much from Leopardflower and I hope Snakepaw will learn just as much or even more from you." Amberstep dipped her head and went to stand beside Bumblegorse and Clawpaw. Snakekit stood next to her. "Clawpaw, Snakepaw!" Pebblestrike, Darkflower, Rushstripe and Tigerblaze began to chant first. Soon,everyone joined in and the apprentices puffed out their chests. Foxpaw met Snakepaw's gaze and winked. Snakepaw winked back with a smile. "So, what now?" Snakepaw asked Amberstep. "We'll go see our territory." she replied. Snakepaw and Clawpaw bounced in excitement.


	6. Chapter 4

Amberstep and Bubmblegorse walked out of camp, Snakepaw and Clawpaw at their heels. "All right then." said Amberstep. "I was thinking Snakepaw and I could take the left side, while you two take the right side and we can meet back at camp." Bublegorse nodded. The tradition in IvyClan was that each apprentice explored the territory only with their mentor. Amberstep went left, so Snakepaw waved her tail in farewell to Clawpaw and followed her. Bumblegorse and Clawpaw went right.

The forest trees were tall, thin birches with ivy hanging from them, hence the Clan name. The trees and birdsong reminded her of the stories about the jungle the Clan originated from. The birches became palm trees as they neared the beach. "Whoa!" Snakepaw gasped when she saw the sun's rays reflected in the sea and the long sandy stretch of the beach. "This is Crystal beach." said Amberstep. "It was named after our first leader Crystalstar. It's said that she died here and that she was buried under that palm tree. That's why we bury our dead under these palms." she explained. "Cool!" said Snakepaw. Amberstep led her to the end of the beach. It was a few fox lengths long. "This is our border with LogClan. Remember their scent, Snakepaw." Snakepaw drank in the LogClan scent and wrinkled her nose. "Yuck!" Amberstep chuckled. "It was my first reaction too." she said as they went back to the forest. They came to a huge oak. "This is the only oak on our territory. We call it Parrot Oak, as parrots live on it." said Amberstep. Sure enough, Snakepaw could see some red and green shapes up there. "So that's where the parrots on the fresh-kill pile come from..." said Snakepaw. "Yes, but they're quite tricky to catch, I'll show you tomorrow." replied Amberstep as they padded on. "That's the Stonepile." Ambersteo flicked her tail toward a huge pile of stones. "Mice and other small rodents hide in the spaces between the stones. Behind it is the CloudClan border, they own the more rocky part of the territories. And over there..." she flicked her tail towards a faraway clearing, "Is the gathering place, Four Willows. Also the only willows in this forest." she said. Snakepaw nodded. "Farther way is the Starfall, a waterfall that gives water to the river that goes through all the territories, that's where the medicine cats meet." Snakepaw nodded. "We'll go see it soon enough." said Amberstep and began padding to camp.


	7. Chapter 5

The next day:

Snakepaw woke up. _Where am I? Oh, silly me, I'm an apprentice now! _Clawpaw was still asleep in the nest beside her. She got up and prodded him. "Come on, wake up, sleepy furball!" she said into his ear. "Snakepaw...five more minutes..." he muttered. Snakepaw sighed. Then, Bumblegorse poked his head in. "Clawpaw, come on!" he called. Clawpaw immediately straightened up. "Snakepaw, Amberstep is waiting for you by the camp entrance." he informed. Snakepaw nodded as she and Clawpaw padded out. Foxpaw had gone on the dawn patrol with her mother Hollyfrost and her mentor Puddlesplash. That made Snakepaw a bit sad. She had hoped that she could train with her new friend today. Clawpaw waved his tail in goodbye and headed out with Bumblegorse. Snakepaw padded up to Amberstep. "Good morning, Amberstep!" she said "There you are!" said Amberstep. "Come, we'll be hunting parrots today." Snakepaw nodded eagerly. Amberstep began to pad outside. "But Amberstep, I'm hungry!" moaned Snakepaw. "You can eat after we've fed the Clan, come on now." said Amberstep strictly. Snakepaw bowed her head as they headed towards the Parrot Oak. "I'm your mentor, Snakepaw and that means you must iste to me." said Amberstep. Snakepaw looked at her in surprise. Amberstep went on. "But I'm also your friend, ok?" Snakepaw nodded with a smile. Amberstep smiled back.

They reached Parrot Oak. "Now watch closely." instructed Amberstep as she scanned the treetop for parrots. She noticed one and carefully leaped onto the first branch. "Remember to keep your balance and to never make any noise." she whispered, then kept climbing. When she was 2 braches below the parrot, she leaped from her current branch to the parrot's. Snakepaw watched in amazement. The parrot tried to fly away, but Amberstep grabbed one of its wings with her teeth and pulled. The parrot screeched, but not for long as Amberstep bit its neck and the red bird went limp. Amberstep landed next to Snakepaw. "You were amazing!" said Snakepaw. "Shhh!" hissed Amberstep. "You don't wanna scare them all away, do you?" "Sorry..." whispered Snakepaw. "No matter. I can't let you hunt parrots yet, you have to learn how to climb first." She led her to a birch. "You saw what I did. Your turn." she prompted. Snakepaw nodded and leaped onto the first branch, but almost fell off. She steadied herself using her tail and kept going. When she reached the fifth branch, Amberstep called her back. They stopped near the Stonepile. "Now to show you how to hunt mice and such. That's much easier." said Amberstep. A mouse poked its head between a crack in a stone. Amberstep waited until the mouse came out and began nibbling on a seed. She pounced and killed it. "Great!" Snakepaw waved her tail. Amberstep smiled. "Now you try." Snakepaw waited as Amberstep showed her to. When a vole came out, she creeped up on it and pounced, she almost missed. "Phew!" shesaid after the vole was killed. "Great job, Snakepaw!" praised Amberstep. Snakepaw grinned. Then they went back to camp.


End file.
